


You're Far Sweeter

by NikAdair



Series: You're My Forever Loves [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week 2020, Cooking/baking, a brief insight into akaashi and kenma's relationship, akaashi's baking is phenomenal, bokuakakuroken, college students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikAdair/pseuds/NikAdair
Summary: The sun had started to rise by the time he got home. He closed the door behind him quietly, slipping off his shoes and being careful to keep the bags from rustling too much. He knew he wouldn’t be able to use the electric mixer, not this early, but he’d had years of practice of mixing things with just a whisk or a fork, so it didn’t matter much to him. He snuck into his room, keeping the lights off, and grabbed a tank top, opting to wear that to save his sweater from the inevitable assault of flour. That, and he knew that both Bokuto and Kenma (and Kuroo) appreciated seeing him in one. Something about his arms looking good or whatever.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma
Series: You're My Forever Loves [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864117
Comments: 3
Kudos: 119
Collections: BokuAka Week 2020





	You're Far Sweeter

Much to the surprise of the others, Akaashi was a phenomenal baker. While Bokuto and Kuroo could cook decent meals for them (decent being used loosely, since the food was edible and not burned) and Kenma had actually taken a cooking class his first year of college (a complete scheduling mishap on the schools part, though he did manage to get an A), Akaashi could bake cookies and cakes from scratch without a recipe and decorate them almost as well as any professional baker (‘almost’ because he never had the right tools to actually make them look that good).

They found this out about him a few days before Christmas. He’d woken up early that day with one thought in mind: they needed cookies, and they needed them now. The sun wasn’t even up when he got out of bed, walking carefully out of the room (Kenma had stayed the night because Kuroo was out of town and he couldn’t sleep), and took a quick shower before throwing on a sweater and some sweatpants.

He made a quick trip to the store, knowing that he didn’t have anything he needed to bake back at his apartment. This early, the store was basically empty, so he took his time going through the aisles, not having to worry about running into anyone. He grabbed bags of flour and sugar, a bottle of vanilla, some cinnamon and nutmeg, and a couple bags of chocolate chips (Kenma had a sweet tooth, and he knew that as soon as he woke up, there’d be no saving them).

Akaashi thought about texting Bokuto to come over and bake with him, but not only did he not trust him to keep the kitchen from turning into a disaster zone, he also knew that there would be no way they’d be quiet enough to let Kenma keep sleeping, and he really didn’t want to deal with that. So he instead decided to text him when Kenma woke up and they could do breakfast while they waited for Kuroo’s flight to come in. He glanced down at the chocolate chips, grabbing another bag. They’d do chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast.

The sun had started to rise by the time he got home. He closed the door behind him quietly, slipping off his shoes and being careful to keep the bags from rustling too much. He knew he wouldn’t be able to use the electric mixer, not this early, but he’d had years of practice of mixing things with just a whisk or a fork, so it didn’t matter much to him. He snuck into his room, keeping the lights off, and grabbed a tank top, opting to wear that to save his sweater from the inevitable assault of flour. That, and he knew that both Bokuto and Kenma (and Kuroo) appreciated seeing him in one. Something about his arms looking good or whatever.

Turns out trying to bake and be quiet was much harder than Akaashi thought. Just getting things unpacked was a task. “Why do plastic bags have to make so much goddamn noise?” he muttered to himself, tossing the bags to the floor and deciding to deal with them later. Better to do that than to pile them into a singular bag and make even more noise.

Then there was the issue of opening everything. He forgot how loud the flour and sugar bags could be since he’d never had to watch how loud he was being before. And then there were the chocolate chip bags, which were almost as loud as the grocery bags. Needless to say he kept glancing over his shoulder into the hall, expecting to see a half asleep and annoyed Kenma standing there glaring at him.

Akaashi snuck down the hall to his room, peering inside to check to make sure Kenma was still asleep. He was, much to his relief. Kenma was curled up facing away from him, the blanket pulled against his chest. A pang of affection shot through his chest, and he had the brief thought of abandoning his baking needs and curling up with Kenma and sleeping well into the morning. But he pushed the thought away. Another day.

He went back to the kitchen, pushing his glasses up a little, and looked at his spread of ingredients. He nodded, deciding on chocolate chip cookies first. They weren’t terribly difficult to make, and didn’t take nearly as long as anything else. Plus he knew that they all had a sweet tooth and he could make what would look like an excessive amount and they’d be eaten.

-.-.-

And make an excessive amount he did. It was mid morning when he was finally done making cookies, and he had several dozen of them in various places cooling. “Look, I know we like sweets, but even I think this going overboard,” Kenma yawned. Akaashi jumped, turning and seeing Kenma leaning against the wall. He was in boxers and one of Akaashi’s hoodies, and he felt his face heat up seeing him like that.

“Shoot, I didn’t wake you, did I?” Akaashi asked, biting his lip.

“Not you, but the smell of cookies,” Kenma responded, pushing away from the wall. He walked over to the nearest counter, taking one of the cooler cookies and biting into it. He closed his eyes, sighing happily. “Holy crap Kaashi, these are amazing.”

Akaashi blushed again, scratching the back of his neck. “I don’t know about ‘amazing’. But I appreciate the compliment.”

Kenma gave him a look, taking another bite. “Kaashi, I know you’re not that dumb. These,” he waved what was left of his cookie around for emphasis, “are amazing and I swear if you say otherwise.”

“If I say otherwise, you’ll do what?” Akaashi said, smirking. Kenma walked up to him, standing his tiptoes to get close to his face. Akaashi flushed a little at the closeness.

“I think you know what,” Kenma said, eyes darting down to his lips before he walked away.

Akaashi felt like the air had been sucked away from him, and his face felt like he’d been standing in the sun for hours. He groaned, burying his face in his hands. “This isn’t fair.”

“Eh, you’ve said and done worse.” Akaashi’s face grew even hotter and Kenma laughed. “Have you texted Bokuto yet? He’d hate to be missing out on all the cookies.”

“I was waiting until you woke up, because I knew you’d kill us both if we woke you up.” He turned to the oven, turning it off. He’d rather not burn down his apartment. Not yet at least. “Besides, I was thinking we could do breakfast since I happen to have two more bags of chocolate chips and nothing to make with them.”

He turned with both bags in hand and Kenma’s eyes widened. He scurried over, trying to grab the bags, but Akaashi lifted his hands, putting them above his head. “Kaashi, you ass, give me a bag.”

Akaashi smirked, looking down at the smaller boy. “I don’t know, you’ve been a bit of an ass yourself. Guess you’ll just have to wait until breakfast.”

Kenma glared at him, making one more attempt to grab them before stepping back, crossing his arms. Akaashi looked at him in amusement, and Kenma’s hand shot forward, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him into a quick kiss. It shocked him enough that he lowered his hands and Kenma grabbed a bag, pulling away in triumph.

“I win.”

“You dirty cheater,” Akaashi said, his face bright red. Kenma just smiled, opening the bag.

“Text Bokuto already. I want pancakes.”

-.-.-

Bokuto literally had to be dragged out of the kitchen when he got there.

“But Kaashi, there are so many cookies! How could I  _ not _ eat them all?” Bokuto said, looking longingly at the kitchen.

Akaashi rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. “Bo, you’d make yourself sick doing that. Besides, Kuroo would be very unhappy if we ate them before he got here.”

He could see Bokuto thinking it over. Could see it in the way he frowned and bit his lip. In the way his hands fidgeted. His shoulders slumped as he sighed. “I guess you’re right.”

Akaashi smiled a little, walking up to him. Bokuto looked at him, looking a little pathetic at being told no, but he thought it made him look all the more adorable. “I promise we’ll have some when Kuroo gets back. Besides,” he stepped closer, watching Bokuto blush a little, “I can think of something sweeter you can have.”

Kenma gagged from the kitchen, and Akaashi laughed. “Get a room!”

“I have one! It’s called the living room!” Akaashi laughed, giving Bokuto a quick kiss before walking towards the kitchen.

“You guys are so gross,” Kenma said, busy mixing pancake batter.

“Like you and Kuroo are any better,” Akaashi said, walking behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist.

Kenma huffed, leaning back a little. “You’re lucky I love you.”

“I love you too.” Akaashi kissed the top of his head and let go of him, taking the finished batter. “Go sit with Bo so he doesn’t feel left out. I’ll make breakfast.”

“You sure?” Kenma asked, already headed to the living room.

Akaashi laughed. “Yeah, I’m sure.”

-.-.-

Akaashi may have underestimated how much self control they all had. Especially himself.

It had started after breakfast. Kenma had snuck into the kitchen and gotten cookies for him and Bokuto. Akaashi rolled his eyes. “You guys are unbelievable. We literally just ate.”

“Cookies don’t count as actual food,” Kenma said, taking a bite of his.

Bokuto did the same, his eyes going wide. “Kaashi, oh my god, these are amazing!”

Kenma laughed. “See? Bo gets it! You’re outvoted two to one!”

Akaashi rolled his eyes, getting up to get himself one. It was only fair.

It was mid afternoon when he wandered into the kitchen to store the cookies. For every five he put away, one was eaten, whether by him or the others. He’d already had to shoo Bokuto and Kenma out of the kitchen several times, often with them having succeeded in stealing cookies. At one point, Bokuto had a whole stack in his hands, and Akaashi had to literally drag him back into the kitchen to take them (not without payment of a kiss, but still).

By the end, he felt a little sick from eating so much. He was sure the others were too, and when he walked back into the living room, both Kenma and Bokuto were curled up on the couch, both looking a little uncomfortable.

“I definitely think we overdid it with the cookies,” Akaashi said, walking over and sitting on the floor in front of Bokuto.

“I think we did,” Kenma said, groaning a little. “I feel sick.”

Bokuto just groaned, burying his face in Akaashi’s shoulder. “No more cookies?”

“No more cookies,” Bokuto and Kenma said in unison. Akaashi laughed.

-.-.-

Kuroo got back later in the evening. Akaashi was the only one awake, Bokuto’s head in his lap and Kenma curled up against his side. Kuroo walked into the living room, looking tired.

“How did you manage to get them to sleep?” Kuroo whispered, walking over and giving Akaashi a soft kiss.

“Cookies,” he said, smiling up at Kuroo, who perked up a little. “We may have over eaten them earlier. But there’s still a ton left in the kitchen if you want one.”

That was all the permission Kuroo needed. He walked quickly to the kitchen, much to the amusement of Akaashi, and he heard him gasp at the stack of containers on the counter. He peeked into the living room wide eyed. “Why did you think making this many cookies was a good idea?”

Akaashi shrugged, being careful not to wake Kenma. “It’s almost Christmas. I thought we could use the sweets.”

Kuroo huffed out a laugh. “Have I told you lately how much I love you?”

“Not lately, no,” Akaashi mused. Kuroo rolled his eyes and smiled.

“Well, I love you a hell of a lot. Even more so because you made cookies.”

Akaashi’s face flushed a little and Kuroo laughed softly, walking back to the kitchen. Bokuto stirred and groaned a little, burying his face in his lap. Akaashi ran a hand through Bokuto’s hair, feeling him sigh and fall back asleep.

Kuroo came back with a few, offering one to Akaashi, who shook his head in refusal. He sat on the floor in front of him, leaning his head on his knees. “I’m sure they already sang your praise at how good these cookies are,” Kuroo whispered. Akaashi nodded, laughing a little. “Well, they’re not wrong.”

“So I’ve been told.” Kuroo laughed a little, finishing his small stack. “Come on, let’s get these two to bed. I’m exhausted and they won’t be too happy if they stay sleeping out here.”

Together, they got everyone to bed. Kenma clung to Akaashi’s side while Kuroo helped Bokuto walk, and they dropped them off on the bed. Kuroo went back to the entryway to grab his suitcase and Akaashi changed out of his flour covered tank top into one of Bokuto’s hoodies. Kuroo returned in pjs, pulling Akaashi to bed.

Bokuto and Kenma were curled up together, and neither of them had the heart to break them apart. Instead, they curled up on either side of them, lacing their fingers over the boys. “Night Kaashi,” Kuroo whispered, squeezing his hand a little.

Akaashi smiled, squeezing his hand back. “Night Kuroo,” he whispered back. Kuroo smiled back at him, sighing as he closed his eyes. Akaashi did the same, feeling the exhaustion from having been up for far too long starting to pull him into sleep, and he let it, thinking about how good a day it’d been.

**Author's Note:**

> Day Nine of BokuAka Week 2020!  
> I used the prompt Cooking/Baking for today, and I am in love with the idea that Akaashi can bake all of these amazing things because he used to bake all the time when he was younger. That, and that all four of them have no self control around sweets (Kuroo is better at it, but even he slips up).  
> Also! We get a brief insight into Akaashi and Kenma's relationship since they all got together in this one! I'm gonna write a proper fic on this (and everyone else's relationships and how they got together) soon, cause I feel like it would fit the series well.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
